


Araw-araw

by sourpatchedkid



Series: Special Chapter of @__jonginnie's Tweetfics [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ENDING TO ENGINEERS, M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:54:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23664199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sourpatchedkid/pseuds/sourpatchedkid
Summary: Mahiwaga, pipiliin ka sa araw-araw.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Series: Special Chapter of @__jonginnie's Tweetfics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046905
Comments: 5
Kudos: 184





	Araw-araw

**Author's Note:**

> I DID NOT PROOFREAD PLS ENJOY

Any first day in any new school to any fourteen-year-old is scary. No matter how tall you are or no matter how good-looking you are. All the kids in this new high school has already taken a glimpse of him.

_“Did you guys see the new kid in Fausti?”_

_“The tall kid with big eyes?”_

Daniel Chanyeol Park can hear the murmurs of his new classmates and all he wants his to be eaten up whole by his chair. He sat at the farthest back of the classroom, head hung low, as he fiddled with his ID card resting on his stomach. He was supposed to be a La Sallian for life. He can’t even remember the last time he felt so out of place until today. His family moved houses and his dad thought that going to a school nearer to the house would be more cost and time efficient. _He wasn’t wrong._ But of course, fourteen-year-old Chanyeol didn’t care what his dad thought. All he cared about was how selfish both his parents have been to send him to this new place represented by a goddamn eagle in the middle of the hustle and bustle of Katipunan. He thinks this is the worst day of his life and he has every right to think so. After all, no one really told him that his life was about to change forever.

 _“Bago ka?”_ He hears someone asks. Slowly, he looks up. Gone are the days that Chanyeol would be the one asking the new students this question. This was a new turf and he isn’t quite sure if he has the right to call it _his._ There’s a smiling boy right in front of him with his backpack in tow. _“That’s my seat though.”_

_“What?”_

_“But it’s okay. You’re new. I’ll just sit next to you.”_

Chanyeol thinks the boy should in front. He’s much, much shorter than the rest of the class anyway but he sits comfortably on the chair and even props his feet up the empty chair in front. A few seconds later, his new seatmate rummages through his bag to get a notebook and a pen and then, he props his feet up again.

_“I’m Lord Baekhyun Byun.”_

_“Sorry, you call yourself Lord?”_ Chanyeol can’t help but ask. He promised himself he wasn’t going to get in anyone’s way but staying quiet but he doesn’t seem to be off to a good start.

 _“No.”_ Lord Baekhyun Byun rolls his eyes. _“My mom had high hopes for me. It’s my actual name. Just call me Baekhyun.”_

 _“I just thought na you called yourself Lord.”_ Chanyeol says. _“Chanyeol.”_

_“That’s it? That’s just your name?”_

_“Daniel Chanyeol Park.”_

Baekhyun nods. _“Nice.”_

Daniel Chanyeol Park and Lord Baekhyun Byun have been inseparable since then. It didn’t help that they were great partners in class—one was great in Mathematics and the other is great in Biology. It was a tutor-tutee relationship for the most part but they would also hang out during recess and even lunch. Eventually, Baekhyun got into the Newspaper Club and Chanyeol, well of course, the Basketball Club but they were always, _always_ together. Sometimes on purpose. More often than not, it just happens. They were drawn to each other in a way that no one could explain. It was just as soon as they were together, they lit up the place whether it was in the corridor, the cafeteria, or the parking lot. _They like the same things,_ one would say. _And we also hate the same things,_ the other would add.

During soirees they’d find themselves cooped up in Chanyeol’s house, playing video games until nighttime. Until Chanyeol’s mom would invite him for a sleepover. Until it became a norm. Until it was December and Chanyeol was invited to a party by one of his teammates. Until he was _forced_ to go to their neighbor all-girl school to meet girls or something like that. There was an event that Chanyeol can’t quite remember. What he remembers clearly though is the way Baekhyun’s face fell when he had to cancel their game night for a party and how he went home without looking back.

If he was going to be perfectly honest, Chanyeol liked the party. The ambiance was great. The people were friendly. The food was to-die for but he would’ve enjoyed it more if his best friend was there. He couldn’t help but think of him from time to time, checking his phone if there were any messages from him—an update of some sort—but there was none. He ended up hanging out with some girl he can’t even remember the name of at one of the school’s “hideout”. An hour later, he decided he needed some air so he walked out of the college, walked the overpass, passed by Baekhyun’s favorite milk tea place, crossed the street, and at KFC.

KFC wasn’t as packed as it would have been on a normal school day. He texts their family driver to come get him as he walks up to the counter. _Two orders of two-piece fried chicken, 2 sundaes, one large fries, and two Colas for a drink please._ The words jumped out of his mouth before he could correct himself that he was the only person eating tonight. KFC was Baekhyun’s favorite place and that was their standard order. By the time his car was pulling up outside KFC, he was trying to call Baekhyun to let him know that he was dropping off some food. He was unlucky though.

_“Manong, daan po tayo kina Baekhyun.”_

Manong didn’t even need further instructions. He nodded and drove. Chanyeol, on the other hand, kept calling Baekhyun only to be met by the same operator saying that the phone was off. When he rang the doorbell to Baekhyun’s house, all four of his older brothers opened the game. _This was the first time that Chanyeol met the rest of the Byuns,_ they were always at Chanyeol’s but never at Baekhyun’s.

 _“You’re the boyfriend.”_ A small, angry-looking guy says first. _“So you went to a soiree when you’re dating our baby brother?”_

 _“Since when have you guys been dating? Ayaw sabihin ni Baekhyun eh.”_ A slightly taller, cat-looking guy asks. _“Is that food? Chocolate sundae, I don’t like that.”_

 _“That’s because it’s for Baekhyun.”_ There’s a nonchalant, fair-skinned, good looking guy leaning against the gate. _“Come in. Hindi pa kumakain si Baekhyun and we don’t know why he’s sad but maybe maayos mo.”_

The four boys create an opening between them for Chanyeol to get in. He waits until the gate closes and until the older boys walk ahead of him. Only one of them stays with Chanyeol— _oh he knows him._ He picked up Baekhyun once from their place that one time. He forgot his name though.

 _“I know you’re not the boyfriend, Baekhyun already told me you’re not.”_ He places a hand on Chanyeol’s shoulder. _“But you’re the special friend?”_

In that moment, Chanyeol realizes a lot of things but the most he understood was that he liked the word boyfriend better than the special friend.

_“Medyo po.”_

The brother nods. _“I’m kuya Yixing. We met na before. Sinundo ko si Baek sa house nyo.”_

_“Ah, opo—“_

_“Just keep in mind that I know where you live in case saktan mo yung kapatid ko.”_

Chanyeol thinks his funny how kuya Yixing’s words were mean but his face was kind. He nods anyway. He doesn’t know where and he and Baekhyun are at right now but he knows where they should be.

 _“The small one na nagsalita kanina, that’s Kyungsoo. Si kuya Minseok yung eldest namin, yung ayaw sa sundae. Si kuya Jun naman yung maputi.”_ They both start walking to the front door. _“Umuwi ka na ng 11 ha. Ayaw nila papa na may bisita pa ng ganung ka-late.”_

He checks the time. It’s 10:45. Only fifteen minutes to get things right. Yixing leads him upstairs, to the room at the end of the corridor with a huge “DO NOT ENTER” sign. Chanyeol didn’t realize that Yixing’s holding a key until he slips it in the knob and opens the door. There in the room is a very focused Baekhyun. He’s playing in his PS1 with a huge duvet wrapped around him, making him look smaller than he already is.

 _“11PM, I’ll knock and you have to go okay?”_ Yixing reminds him before closing the door.

 _“I got you food.”_ Chanyeol says, placing the plastic on the floor. He sits next to Baekhyun, waiting. The grip on his controller visibly get tighter and it takes Chanyeol slowly coaxing it out of his hand for him to relax. _“I’ll save the game.”_ He does and Baekhyun doesn’t complain. He reaches for the remote between and shuts off the TV.

_“Did my brothers say anything mean to you?”_

_“No, they were nice.”_ Chanyeol pushes the plastic between them. _“Favorite mo o.”_

 _“Di na ko gutom.”_ But his stomach gurgles which earns him a smirk from Chanyeol. _“Fine. Thanks. Why are you here anyway? Di ba nasa party ka kanina?”_

_“It wasn’t fun.”_

_“Walang girls na type mo?”_

_“Madami.”_ Baekhyun shoves a mouthful of fries in his mouth when the answer leaves Canyeol’s mouth. _“Madaming cute kaya lang hindi sila yung type ko.”_

 _“Sad.”_ He punches the drink with his straw and takes a large sip. _“Try mo next time.”_

 _“First and last.”_ Chanyeol says. _“I’m gonna tell you something and you can’t get mad. 15 minutes lang binigay sakin ni kuya Yixing before he makes me leave.”_

_“Whatever.”_

_“Do you like me?”_

And just like that, Baekhyun is choking on his drink, tapping the floor and shifting to get a better angle to breathe. Chanyeol is panicking lifting him up with one hand and tapping his back. They’re a mess of almost fifteen-year-olds but it’s a mess they’ll repeat over and over. Baekhyun taps his arm so he’d let go. He sighs.

 _“You need to stop surprising me.”_ Baekhyun shakes his head, hiding the smile on his face. _“Why would you ask me that?”_

_“So you don’t?”_

_“I never said that.”_

_“So you do?”_

_“I didn’t say—“_

_Knock, knock._

_“Sinusundo na ko ni kuya Yixing!”_ Chanyeol groans. _“Ang arte mo!”_

 _“I’m arte?”_ Baekhyun repeats in disbelief. _“You’re dramatic, coming here at god knows what time!”_

 _“Fine!”_ Chanyeol stands up. _“I like you! Bye!”_ He stands up, grumpy and annoyed. He slips on his shoes and reaches for the door. When he opens it, Yixing is leaning against the door frame with an amused smile on his face.

 _“I didn’t think you would confess so easy.”_ He says to the young Chanyeol. _“Hey, Lord. Come here.”_

 _“Why would you call me Lord?”_ Baekhyun huffs. _“Wala naman akong ginagawa ah!”_

 _“Exactly.”_ Yixing laughs. _“Ihatid mo yung bisita mo. Matutulog na ‘ko. Lock the door and don’t do anything I wouldn’t. Nanunuod sa CCTV sila kuya Min.”_

Picking up his duvet, Baekhyun pretends to sulk as he wraps it around himself whilst slipping on a pair of house slippers. He groans and mumbles as he walks out of his room. _Tara na, sabi eh,_ he hisses at Chanyeol.

 _“Why does he call you Lord?”_ Chanyeol asks, following behind him.

_“When I do something stupid, he calls me Lord. Andyan na ba si Manong?”_

_“He should be. Sabi ko mabilis lang eh.”_

_“Okay.”_ Baekhyun swings open their gate, takes a step back, and glares at Chanyeol. _“I like hanging out with you and playing games with you. I like when you listen to my stories about being the baby of four older boys. I like that you always ask my opinion on things even if it’s just about what you’ll put in your burger. No one cares in this house whether I end up with a boy or a girl. All they want is for me to be happy. We’re fourteen and we’ll go to college soon tapos we’ll go our separate ways, are we going to be okay by then? Are we—“_

Chanyeol grabs his little face to kiss him. Baekhyun swears that he finally understands how Princess Amelia felt during the last part of the first Princess Diaries’ movie wherein Amelia lifts up her leg for her first kiss with Michael because he’s doing exactly that. He’s grabbing on his duvet so it doesn’t fall to the ground and a leg is raised a little as he meets Chanyeol’s kiss. _His first kiss._

 _“Does this mean you’re my boyfriend?”_ Chanyeol asks, forehead pressed against his.

 _“I don’t kiss friends.”_ Baekhyun laughs. _“Yeah, this means exactly that.”_

And then they kiss again. They only stop when he hears an exaggerated cough from one of the balconies. He doesn’t dare look at which brother that is (he’ll later find out that it’s Yixing). He gives Chanyeol one last kiss and then ushers him off to his car where manong is patiently waiting for his alaga.

They were fourteen and they were in love.

Still very much so, nineteen years later.

Any engaged couple nearing their wedding date would be at least a little bit anxious. Jongdae can testify to that. Even Irene (especially Irene) but it’s three days before the wedding and the future Parks are playing video games in their hotel room. They checked in five days early so they can relax a bit and not worry about cleaning the house whatsoever. Their families are supposed to come in tomorrow to help with their wedding coordinator. Baekhyun’s cake has long been made since before they got to the hotel. If anyone catches the two playing animal crossing with Baekhyun’s leg propped up on Chanyeol’s lap, no one would think they’d be getting married in a couple of days.

They initially wanted to have their wedding in Batangas. Some fancy church by the cliff. The cliff later on became the beach and the beach became a garden instead.

 _“Forest-y.”_ That’s all Baekhyun said to their wedding coordinator. So they ended up in a hidden garden somewhere in Taguig. The place was literally covered in trees and small ponds and waterfalls. It was a challenge for everyone to even find a space big enough to fit a hundred people but everyone pulled through. Neither Chanyeol or Baekhyun were groomzillas. They just let their team execute their ideas as beautifully as they can. The presider was going to be their favorite pastor from church and the guests only consisted of family and very close friends.

“Babe, wanna get room service?” Baekhyun asks, eyes not looking up from his switch. “I’m kinda hungry.”

“Honey, you just ate.”

Somewhere along the wedding preparations, Chanyeol started calling him _honey._ Not even hon or baby, it was _honey._ The moment it slipped out, it just fit. Chanyeol hasn’t stopped calling him honey since (a babe and baby would still slip out though).

“Eh hindi naman ako nagda-diet unlike you.”

“In an hour, baba tayo to get some food.” Chanyeol places a hand on top of his leg and gives it a small rub. “Okay?”

An hour became two and then three. A nap and an upset Baekhyun later, they make their way to the Mcdonalds across their hotel. As always, Baekhyun finds them a seat while Chanyeol orders. The former waits patiently, swinging his legs back and forth as he watches his fiancé point to so many things on the board. By the time they go back, they’ll be too full to even make-out.

But that’s okay.

They have a lifetime to do that.

Chanyeol arrives with two trays of food and Baekhyun claps like a seal, literally giving both the tray and his husband-to-be heart eyes.

“I think I got excited dun sa twenty-piece nuggets.” Chanyeol says sheepishly. He sits across Baekhyun and starts putting the food on the table. “My abs are gonna leave me before the wedding.”

“Ewan ko sayo.” Baekhyun picks a fry and places it in front of Chanyeol’s mouth. “Wala naman akong paki diyan sa abs mo.”

“I’ll be irresistible.” His fiancé jokes, winking even.

“Babe, irresistible ka na even without it.” Baekhyun starts unwrapping the burgers and hands out the first one to Chanyeol. “Ate Irene said pag punta nila dito bukas, di daw tayo pwede muna magkita for like a day.”

“Why?”

“Pamahiin yata. Di daw matutuloy.”

Chanyeol scoffs.

“We’ve gone further than our first attempt.”

Baekhyun reaches him to flick his forehead.

“We don’t talk about the first attempt.”

“O, favorite mo.” Chanyeol takes a fry, dips it in the sundae and hands it to Baekhyun. “Remember ikaw nagturo sakin nito? Highschool?”

“Ay oo nga pala. Masyado kang sheltered.” Baekhyun laughs. “At judgmental. Isang taon moa tang jinudge na Lord Baekhyun ang pangalan ko.”

“When I learned your brothers’ full names, I stopped judging yours. Honey, o, eat it.”

With a mouth full of fries dipped in sundae, Baekhyun asks,

“When we have a kid can we name here weirdly too? With a normal sounding second name para fair.”

“Pwede naman gusto mo Lucas para pangalan ng ex mo.”

“Ah, ganon?” Baekhyun kicks his shin. “Gusto mo ganon? Tapos Lucas My Love tawag ko sa kanya para lagi kang badtrip.”

At just the thought of it, Chanyeol scowls. Baekhyun laughs at his reaction. It’s his turn to dip the fries and hand it to Chanyeol.

“Just not as weird as Jupiter Junmyeon.” Chanyeol chews. “Would you wanna have a kid soon?”

Baekhyun shrugs. “I mean, we’re 33.”

“I need a verbal confirmation.”

He gets an eye-roll. “Yes, I want a kid because we’re 33 na. Also, baby, pag nag fly out tayo next week, which house are we staying in? Yours na lang, penthouse naman yung iyo, Mr. COO eh.”

“Pwede naman but we should look into properties din. We still have the week off after that.”

The rest of the night flows as easy as that. Mundane conversations that are extra funny and extra special when they’re together. The kind of night both fourteen-year-old Chanyeol and Baekhyun imagined they would have when they’re thirty-three.

True to Irene’s word, she separates the couple the moment she arrived at the hotel. There isn’t anything wrong with being traditional but Chanyeol thinks it crazy that he can’t see and hear Baekhyun belt out his vocals at the karaoke he and Chanyeol’s brothers wanted to go to. Baekhyun didn’t say anything but he also thinks it’s annoying that he won’t be able to see his fiancé crush his older brothers at bowling.

But then again, they have the rest of their lives to do that.

In fact, Chanyeol even promises him exactly that.

“I promise to continuously beat your brothers at bowling and take revenge on your every loss while growing up.” He sniffs, earning a laugh from the audience. Baekhyun knew Chanyeol was going to be a crybaby so he let him go first. “I’ll help you do the cooking and cleaning so you can stop singing the Tiktok song my brothers taught you. I promise to bring you KFC when you’re happy and when you’re sad. I promise you that you won’t ever have to go through _anything_ along because I’m here—the good, the bad, the ugly, the beautiful. Thank you for showing me how beautiful life is and how there is beauty in the simplest things. Thank you for waiting for me to come around. I promise you, honey, you won’t ever have to wait for me anymore. I’ll always your hand. We’ll do this life together, yeah? I love you, Lord Baekhyun. I love you so much.”

Baekhyun gets called out for trying to kiss Chanyeol so he wipes his tears instead and places both his hands on Chanyeol’s waist, rubbing soothing circles in attempt to calm him down. It works. Chanyeol mouths him that it does, he even tells him that he loves him. _So much._

“Babeeee,” The mic is able to hear Baekhyun cooing at Chanyeol. “The moment I sat next to the new student on my second year highschool, I knew my life was going to change. For one, alam ko na agad na crush ko yung new student. Luckily, he liked me back. Baby, thank you for always taking the risk with me. Thank you for being my best friend. Our lives weren’t always easy and we weren’t always happy but like you said, we’ll do this life together. Happy or sad, we’ll hold each other’s hands, ha? All your pains, your baggage and mine too, we’ll share them. You will never be alone anymore, Chanyeol. You have me. I thank the heavens for giving me you. And I will thank them again and again, that they let me keep you. I love you, baby. Thank you for marrying me.”

With a simple game of three of rock, paper, and scissors—the crowd welcomed the new Mr. Parks.

So, it’s three years later and their both thirty-six, Baekhyun quit his job at the firm to start his little café while Chanyeol is still Mr. COO. They flew back to Los Angeles shortly after the wedding, even postponing the honeymoon for a couple more months just to get them back on track for work. Both nothing and everything has changed for the two. They were still the same, funny guys who loved each other except now they get to refer to each other as _husbands_ in public. Even after all this time, it makes them feel something.

It’s a regular Monday morning and Baekhyun’s up and about in his café, the students start to come in and by ten in the morning, it’s full. He has a great team behind him, young people who go to the school near the café. Baekhyun could leave and the café would still run but—

“Dada, carry?”

The two-year-old boy who is the spitting image of his husband is tugging on his sweatpants, eyes sparkling whilst looking at him. Although both the Parks wanted a child not even a year into the marriage, they needed to work on them being workaholics first before they can start a family.

“Hi, Finn. Did you give them their donuts?”

The little boy nods.

“What did they say?”

“They said, they said…” The little boy tries to remember, his eyebrows furrowing together in the same exact way that Chanyeol’s does. “ _Enk you?_ ”

“Did you introduce yourself?”

“Yes, yes, yes!” Baekhyun picks him and swings him over his side hip. “ _I is—“_

 _“_ I am.” His dada corrects.

_“I am Fwingan—“_

“Finnegan.”

_“I am Fwinngan Sian Pawk.”_

“Good job, Fin!” Baekhyun beams. “Finnegan Sian Park.”

 _“Fwinngan Sian Pawk!”_ He repeats. _“Dada?”_

“Yes, Finn?”

“ _Juju showed pictures._ ” Okay, so what did Junmyeon show his little one again? _“You, Papi in the, in the fwowest. Wewr is Fwinn?”_

“Finn was—“

 _“Papi said, Papi—“_ Oh, dear Lord, what did his husband tell their kid? _“Fwinn inside Papi. Then, and then, he gwib to dada lwater.”_

Oh.

_Oh._

“Wanna call Papi?” Baekhyun asks, fishing his phone out of his pocket and dialing his husband’s number fast. In just one ring, a smiling COO greets him. “Say hi papi.”

_“Hi papi.”_

“Papi, so where was Finn again when we were at the forest?” He challenges, eyes a little threatening. Chanyeol loses a little bit of color so he resorts to his little shield.

“Finn was with Papi and then he gave him to Dada after.” Chanyeol smiles, calmly-ish.

_“Why, why—why you gib Fwinn late to dada?”_

“Because I had to look for a stick! Right, dada?”

_“Watch your words, Papi. Baka hindi ka na makauwi.”_

_“Why stick?”_

“I put Finn on the stick and then I stuck it on Dada.”

_“How did stick stuck dada?”_

“Well—“

“Chanyeol!”

Oh, life was just about to get better for the Parks.

Not entirely sure for Chanyeol though.

**Author's Note:**

> TALK TO ME ON TWITTER @__jonginnie (two underscores) let me know your thoughts, reactions, etc!!!!


End file.
